Villainous Vultures
The Villainous Vultures were one of the two opposing teams and the general secondary antagonists in Total Drama All-Stars. ''Total Drama All-Stars'' In "Heroes vs. Villains", the team is formed by Chris McLean, appointing Duncan, Gwen, Heather, Jo, Lightning, and Scott to the team. Jo complains that the team is one member short prompting Chris to include his robot. Excluding Gwen (who though a goth is not a villain and was wrongly placed on the team by Chris to stir things up), everyone on the team seems proud or accepting of their villain status. The team soon develops a power struggle for leadership, while Gwen tries to encourage the other members of their team to work together. Scoffing in response, the others admit in a confessional that they don't trust anyone on the team and only do things to benefit themselves. When Chris orders the teams to pick a driver, Scott, Jo, and Lightning wrestle for the position until Jo gains it by lying about being a champion shopping cart racer. During the challenge, the Vultures take an early lead on the Heroic Hamsters until they eventually caught up due to Scott's unwillingness to participate due to his selachophobia. Later, Lightning accidentally pushes the robot into the water and is attacked by the sharks, releasing Alejandro, which shocks everyone, especially Heather. He catches a key which ultimately ends up being the correct one, causing them to win the first challenge. They later attended the elimination ceremony where Chris asked for a volunteer. Lightning agreed to the task which was to spend the night in exile at Boney Island for a chance to find the McLean-Brand Chris Head. In "Evil Dread", the team is seen relaxing at the hotel spa, except for Lightning, who is still at Boney Island. Gwen, Duncan, Jo, and Scott are at the dining table where Scott wonders if Lightning found the statue and Jo tries to convince the team to vote him off at the first opportunity. Meanwhile Heather and Alejandro talk while Alejandro is getting a massage. Lightning returns just in time for the next challenge. The whole time Heather and Jo compete for leadership over their team while Heather remains suspicious as to whether or not Alejandro's legs actually are "deep asleep" and Lightning gets distracted by himself constantly. They think they found all their pieces before the other team but a piece turns out to be missing, thanks to Lightning's counting error. Said error proved to be costly as the Heroic Hamsters won the challenge. Gwen accidentally causes Courtney to be pelted with garbage, prompting Chris to manipulatively tell Gwen that she really is "on the right team". At their first elimination ceremony as losers, it came down to Jo and Lightning. Since Lightning proved to be the bigger liability in the challenge, Lightning was the first villain voted off and to take the Flush of Shame, but before telling them the team they'll regret for voting him off. The guys complain about the quality of the cabin while the girls argue with each other in "Saving Private Leechball". Jo, Heather and Alejandro wants Gwen to create an alliance with them because Duncan would follow Gwen. Gwen realizes the trio's intention but is happy because it puts her in a position of power. Gwen is saddened to learn that everyone on her team (egged on by Chris and by a misguided Courtney) believes she is a villain and was purposely trying to be mean to Courtney, even though this is really not the case. Eventually the Vultures lose due to arguing and Jo was voted off. Meanwhile, Duncan is moved to the Heroic Hamsters for sacrificing himself for Gwen during the challenge while Courtney is sent to her proper place on the Vultures for her villainous actions in the challenge. Heather was in the bottom two that night. In "Food Fright", the Villainous Vultures are coping with yet another loss and Courtney is already causing trouble. During the first challenge, the teams must eat pancakes and go through the obstacle course without vomiting. The Villainous Vultures do pretty well but they end up losing thanks to a bee stinging Alejandro's face and Sam managed to land on the ground first. However, Chris revealed that Sam stuffed a few pieces of the pancakes in his pockets in case he had to return to Boney Island, since his team didn't eat the whole pancakes and awards the Villainous Vultures their first victory since the first episode. Scott agreed to say on Boney Island due to him thinking he can find the Immunity Idol easier and quicker. In "Moon Madness", the Vultures start out at the spa hotel with Courtney missing Scott while Heather and Alejandro argue. They go out for the challenge were Heather gets affected by the Blue Harvest Moon and is turned really nice. Courtney and Gwen begin to bond over this. They reach a bridge were Gwen doesn't cross and instead goes her own way. Scott goes across the bridge first and runs into a beaver after being affected by the Blue Harvest Moon and breaks the bridge. Heather is then revealed to be faking her new attitude. All of the team (except for Gwen and Courtney) crosses the finish line. They are then fighting a duck affected by the Moon until the Moon is turned back to normal and the two cross the finish line before Mike. At the elimination ceremony, Scott goes back to Boney Island. Cameron intends to quit the game, but instead of taking the Flush of Shame, he is spared by Chris and sent to the Vultures (even though Cameron is not a villain). In "No One Eggspects the Spanish Opposition", the Villains are sent in the loser cabin. Alejandro, Heather, Courtney, Gwen, Scott, and Cameron then exit the cabin. Chris announces the challenge. The villains start off at a good start. They continue winning, while Heather reveals she has found the Invincibility Statue. She then tries to hide it, knowing there may be snoops nearby. Heather found some eggs and was working on returning to Chris. The Heroes had eggs, while the Villains only had one, that they missed. In the end, The Heroes win. In true Total Drama nature, the elimination scene is very dramatic. Alejandro received every vote except for his own. However, he reveals that he can walk and has the statue. Heather is eliminated that night, but not after getting angry at Alejandro. In "Suckers Punched", they open up with the other villains shunning Alejandro. Chris then announces the challenge, and they all collect over there to see what Chris has to say. Chris gives an explanation of the challenge. It is revealed that Cameron is scared of Izzy. Most noticeably, Gwen and Courtney make up. But, they still have some fighting to do, and then, Gwen got her one true wish after all. The Villains choose who go home. Gwen chooses Sierra. In "You Regatta Be Kidding Me", Chris announces the merge in this episode, officially breaking up Villainous Vultures, meaning that Alejandro, Cameron, Courtney, Gwen, and Scott are the only members of the team to make it to the merge. Duncan, a former Vulture has also made it to the merge. Members *Alejandro *Cameron (switched from the Heroic Hamsters by Chris McLean when he volunteered for elimination in "Moon Madness", although Cameron, like Gwen, is not a villain) *Courtney (switched with Duncan in "Saving Private Leechball" for her bad deeds) *Duncan (former member; switched to the Heroic Hamsters in "Saving Private Leechball") *Gwen (wrongly placed by Chris, despite not being a villain) *Heather *Jo *Lightning *Scott Past Actions This list shows why the members of the Villainous Vultures are on this team due to their past actions: *Alejandro: For being the main antagonist of Total Drama: World Tour. He used false kindness as well as his good looks to manipulate and helped eliminate many contestants. Because of this, he plowed through his season and won (in the canonical Canadian ending). In doing so, however, he became disregarded by many of the contestants except for Heather (his love interest and eventual girlfriend). *Courtney: Originally - yet falsely misplaced - on the Heroic Hamsters, she is now on the Villainous Vultures due to her performing a selfish act by cowardly using Sam as a shield to defend against the leeches. She also showed her lack of concern to others during the entire episode as she stated in the confessional that she was going to hide in the cave not to protect Sam, but to protect herself. She first showed her villainous and ruthless side in the Total Drama Island special "Total Drama, Drama, Drama, Drama Island" when she threatened to let Owen, DJ, Tyler, and Cody all fall to their deaths from a hot air balloon just so she could get the million-dollar briefcase, then showed an even more ruthless side when she became the main antagonist for the second half of Total Drama Action (and the true main antagonist of the season, since she was way more evil than Justin) and earned the hatred of the other contestants for being too cutthroat in challenges, being very bossy and rude to her teammates, getting special privileges from Chris due to her lawyers' contracts, and getting many of the contestants eliminated. *Duncan: For being a tormentor and scaring people throughout the first two seasons and for cheating on Courtney in World Tour. He switched teams with Courtney due to performing a heroic act by saving Gwen. Also, in addition to his selfless sacrifice for Gwen, it is possible that Duncan got switched due to his hidden soft side in Island - even though he desperately tries to retain his "bad boy" persona. *Gwen: For being an outcast in the first few episodes of Total Drama Island, and because Courtney believed that she "stole" Duncan away from her in World Tour (in reality, Duncan had put the moves on Gwen first). Despite all of this, Gwen is not a villain, but because of this, she is still labeled as one, anyway, mainly by Chris and Courtney. *Heather: For being the main antagonist of Total Drama Island. She was no stranger in corrupting and ordering and everyone around, had been treating them like tools to her agenda, and skated by in the competition by resorting to deceit, manipulation, sabotage, cheating, and doing little to nothing to help her teammates out. Though now rendered into being an anti-hero following her heroic activities in World Tour whilst serving as the central protagonist as well, she highly maintains her competitive and villainous persona on most occasions. *Jo: Her competitive behavior led to her being disliked by most of the other contestants. She also bosses and oppresses others such as Cameron and calls people by several rude nicknames, such as "GI Joke" to Brick. She is patterned after similarly villainous character Sue Sylvester from Glee. *Lightning: Pretty similar to Jo for being extremely competitive and striving to win, which caused them to bond (though he frequently mistook her for a guy, which is not surprising, given her masculine behavior). His behavior darkened once Cameron betrayed him, and he became the main villain of the final two episodes of the season following Scott's ouster. All in all, he was thoroughly arrogant and practically detestable. *Scott: For being the main antagonist of Total Drama: Revenge of the Island. He tried to sabotage his team by throwing challenges and also tried to find the hidden Immunity Idol (which he did successfully). He also implicated anyone for the losses, particularly Silent B and Dawn, causing their eliminations. His most infamous strategy was when he blackmailed Mike by threatening to tell his love interest about his MPD if he did not help him win the first individual Invincibility Challenge of the game, which would've also given him the sole vote to eliminate a fellow contestant, and then singlehandedly voted him out the same night after he had successfully won. NOTE: Most of the members (except Cameron and Gwen) were considered as the main antagonists of the show, but this was part of the plot to hide and release the true main villain. Eliminations *Lightning - 13th: His arrogance, pride, and stupidity annoyed his team, and caused them to lose the challenge due to his miscalculation. *Jo - 12th: She annoyed her team members by trying to take control. Also, she cost them the challenge by wasting their leech cannon accidentally on Scott. *Heather - 10th: Alejandro was originally voted off, but because he stole the Chris Head of Invincibility statue from Heather and played it, his vote was the only one that counted, and she was eliminated. *Cameron - 7th: He was injured severely, so Chris removed him from the competition. *Alejandro - 6th: Mal convinced everyone to vote him off because he knew his secret. *Courtney - 5th: After Mal revealed her elimination chart, everyone began to distance themselves from her, and she was voted off in a 3-2 vote (with Gwen and Zoey voting for Scott, but Mike, Scott, and Courtney herself voting for her, with Courtney doing so because Gwen had told her to). *Gwen - 4th: Gwen needed to bring back a work of art depicting Chris. When she found one, she accidentally defaced it and tried to fix it with bear poop. Unfortunately, this ended up making Chris puke, and due to his general vanity, she was disqualified from the challenge and therefore eliminated, as the last-place-finisher of the challenge would instantly be eliminated. *Scott - 3rd: As the winner of the final Invincibility Challenge, Zoey had the decision to either bring Scott or Mike to the finale, but since she promised Mike she would take him to the finale (and didn't want to risk losing him to his evil personality, Mal), Scott got the final flush. Gallery E_L_-_TDAS.png|The Villainous Vultures laughing evilly at Gwen when she suggests working together as a team. Videos TOTAL DRAMA ALL STARS A conspiracy of bad counting (S5a Ep.2) -Total Drama TOTAL DRAMA ALL STARS Friendly fire (S5a Ep.3) -Total Drama Trivia *The Villainous Vultures are the first "red" team not to be up against a "green" team. *Out of the group, Justin and Mal are the only main antagonists who were not on the team due to Justin not competing on Total Drama All-Stars and Mal controlling Mike. *This team has the largest amount of finalists in the history of Total Drama, having six of them. They are Gwen, Duncan, Heather, Alejandro, Cameron, and Lightning. *This is the fourth team Gwen and Heather have been on together, making it the most instances any two players have been on the same team as each other. *Most of the Villains knew about Mal's existence and were aware that he was the bigger threat: **Duncan had a history with him he knew him when he was back in juvie and Mal ran the place. He attempted to warn Courtney, Gwen, and Zoey of him. However, only the latter took his warnings seriously, while the former two laughed in his face over said warnings. **Alejandro discovered him on a DVD titling Mal's Greatest Hits; he attempted to warn Zoey about it, which lead to his elimination and downfall. He even planned to blackmail Mal. **Heather interacted with him in the final episode when Mal was about to throw her into the toxic waste. **Courtney was never aware about Mal, but she did get lured into a couple of his traps. He rigged the spinning machine that almost killed her in Episode 4, he strained her relationship with Scott when he used Cameron in Episode 9, and he exposed her chart before sabotaging her in Episode 11, which caused her elimination. **Scott was the one who accidentally and unknowingly released Mal in Episode 2. Mal later strained Scott's relationship with Courtney after using Cameron as bait in Episode 9 and he manipulated him into believing that Alejandro was the cause of it in Episode 10. In Episode 12, Scott made an alliance with Mal in order to reach the final 2, only to be double-crossed by the latter, which caused his elimination. Before he was eliminated, he, like Alejandro and Duncan, tried to warn Zoey (who eliminated him) about Mal. **Gwen wasn't aware of him at first, but in Episode 12, she started to suspect him when he followed her, while she was trying to find treasure and she interacted with him in the final episode, and was thrown on top of Cameron by Mal when she tried to hit him, but failed. **Lightning and Jo were the only ones to not be aware of Mal's existence, due to them being eliminated beforehand. *This is the first team since the Screaming Gophers where Gwen is not the first member to be eliminated. *Lightning is the only contestant from Total Drama: Revenge of the Island on this team that wasn't involved in a team switch in his original season. **He is also the only Vulture and one of two contestants to never set foot in the McLean Spa Hotel because he was exiled to Boney Island. *The team has since disbanded due to the team merge. *With Gwen's and Scott's eliminations in "The Bold and the Booty-ful", all members of the Villainous Vultures have been eliminated. *Cameron and Gwen are the only non-villainous characters to compete on this team. However, the difference between them is Cameron started out on the Heroes, while Gwen did not. *Ironically, even though they were the "Evil" team, the real villain of the season Mal was not part of the Villainous Vultures. Navigation Category:Total Drama Villains Category:Arrogant Category:Teenagers Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Teams Category:TV Show Villains Category:Dissolved Organizations Category:Organizations Category:Reality Show Villains Category:Imprisoned Category:Sophisticated Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Greedy Category:Successful Category:Juvenile Delinquents Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Rivals Category:Liars Category:Sadists Category:Friend of a Hero Category:On & Off Category:Redeemed Category:Strategic Category:Abusers